


Blue Eyes and Bumble Bees

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costume Party, Dean is happy, F/M, First Kiss, Jess is alive, M/M, Sam is happy, batman!dean, bumblebee!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam drags Dean to a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes and Bumble Bees

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came up with this one after seeing a Johnlock picture on Facebook. It was of Sherlock as a child, dressed like a bumblebee and holding a stuffed bee. It immediately made me think of Cas and then this idea came to me. It practically wrote itself. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

"Come on Sammy! A costume party? Seriously?" Dean groaned as he looked over the invitation. 

"It's Sam. And yes seriously." 

Dean tossed the invitation onto the bed and walked to the small kitchen. "Well I'm not going," he said defiantly as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

"Dean..." 

"No Sam." He didn't even need to see his brother to know the epic bitchface he was wearing. 

"Please? Look, Jess is throwing this party and I really want you to be there to meet her." 

Dean turned to look at him then, his surprise very clear on his face. "So it's that serious huh? I didn't know you were so hung up on her already." 

"Well I am, and I really want you to get to know her." 

Dean looked at his brother and saw the sad puppy dog eyes he was using. 

He gave his brother a half hearted shove but he couldn't help the smile. "Alright fine. If it means that much to you then I'll go." 

========= 

"Dude I am not wearing that," Dean growled as Sam tossed him a costume from the rack. 

"Well you have to wear something." 

Dean looked down at his clothes and pouted. "Why can't I wear this? I look good don't I?" 

Sam sighed and looked him over. "It's a costume party Dean. Yes you look fine but you still have to wear something. Here," he pulled out a Superman costume and held it out. "Put this on." 

When Dean didn't take it he huffed. "What? You like Superman." 

"Superman sucks dude." He shook his head and grabbed a Batman costume off the rack instead. "Who are you?" 

Sam gave him another bitchface as he pulled his own costume off the rack. It's a good thing he really loved this girl. 

The party was a hit and the brothers walked in to find everyone dancing. Dean couldn't help but smile as he looked around. The girl could plan a party he'd give her that. 

"Hey Dean!" Sam yelled, waving him over to a pretty blonde in a nurse's outfit. 

"Well...my baby brother does have good taste!" Dean laughed as he hugged her. "You must be Jess...it's nice to meet you." 

"And you... Sam has told me all about you!" 

Dean laughed and glanced at his brother. "Only good things I hope." 

Jess laughed took Sam's hand. "Only good things I promise." 

As the two snuck off to get a drink and chat with friends Dean took a tour around the party. Most of the people were dancing though there were a few sitting at the tables. 

Dean wouldn't admit it but he was glad he came. Jess seemed really nice and if Sam had fallen that far already she must be one hell of a girl. 

Not paying attention to where he was going Dean walked right into someone wearing a large bee costume who was turning around. 

"Oh crap...." He grabbed the man before he fell and helped him stand up. "I'm really sorry about that man. I wasn't paying attention to--" He froze when he looked into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. "Wow..." 

"Wow what?" The man asked as he stared back. 

Dean realized what he was doing and shook his head. "Uh..nothing...sorry." He looked the man up and down and grinned when he realized what he was wearing. "Are you wearing a bee costume?" He asked with a laugh. 

The man stared back at him and for a second Dean was afraid he'd made him mad. "I am yes, they're fascinating creatures." He looked Dean up and down with a frown. "And what are you?" 

"I'm Batman..." Dean mumbled as he looked himself over. 

"I'm afraid I don't know who that is." The blue eyed man replied shyly. 

"You don't? Well then I might have to teach you." When the man smiled at him Dean felt his heart skip a beat. "I'm Dean." 

"Castiel," the man said as they shook hands. "Would you like to dance?" 

Dean looked over and saw there was room. "Sure Cas." 

"Cas? Hmm...I like that." 

Dean spent the rest of the party with Cas by his side. They danced until they got tired then sat and talked. 

Sam left Jess a little later giving Dean some free time. He walked Cas home since he lived close by and they may or may not have shared a kiss goodnight. 

Dean was definitely glad he came now. And who would have thought he'd fall for someone dressed like a bumble bee?


End file.
